Night Out
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Daphne and Fred deal with a hangover after a night out with the gang. Title and summary aren't so great, but includes an O/C. Rated T to be safe


Night Out

* * *

"Maybe we should just sleep here tonight." Fred said, as he collapsed onto the couch. "Good idea." Daphne said, falling into the armchair.

They'd been out with the gang, apart from Velma; who stayed at home, dog-sitting Scooby whilst Shaggy was out. "Velma missed one heck of a night." Fred said, his arm dangling off the couch.

"She sure did." Daphne said, she climbed off the couch and went into the kitchen and got a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard. She returned to the living room, sitting on the floor by the couch where Fred laid. "Daph, we've got work tomorrow." Fred mumbled as he watched Daphne drinking from the bottle.

"We'll sleep it off." Daphne said, passing the bottle to Fred, who took a sip. "What time is it?" Daphne yawned. Fred looked at his watch, spilling some of the vodka down his shirt, "It's 2 o'clock." He said, then he yawned. "I'm going to bed." He climbed off the couch, "You coming?"

"In a minute." She said. Fred stumbled off to their bedroom.

* * *

Daphne woke up the next morning, she was lying on the couch and her head was pounding. She slowly sat up and was blinded by the sunlight that shone through the window. She noticed the empty bottle of vodka standing on the coffee table and she groaned. "Great." She mumbled.

"Morning." Fred said, he walked into the living room wearing only his boxers and his hair was scruffy. He slumped onto the couch next to Daphne, she groaned.

"Did you drink the rest of the vodka?" Fred asked. "I can't remember." She yawned, she sniffed her shirt which was a bit damp and smelling of vodka, "I don't think so."

"Want some coffee?" He asked, Daphne smiled, "I could love some coffee." He smiled, he went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, "I'll see if Sara's awake." Daphne said, slowly walking down the hall. She returned a few seconds later, "Where's Sara?" She asked.

"Isn't she in her room?" Fred asked, Daphne shook her head, instantly regretting it as it was still pounding. "I'll call her." Daphne said, she reached for her phone which was sitting on the coffee table, but as she picked it up, it began ringing.

"Sara, where are you?" Daphne asked. "What?" She gasped, Fred looked up from the coffee pot. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't realise until just now...ok, I'll see you later." She hung up.

"Where is she?" Fred asked. "Last night, after we left the bar, Sara and Shaggy went to McDonald's, she stayed at his apartment." She said, Fred's eyes widened, "Yeah, that's what I thought, but he slept on the couch and let her have his bed." Daphne said. "Aww, he is a gentleman." Fred said, pouring some coffee into Daphne's favourite mug. "Uh, not quite, she found a half eaten doughnut under his bed." She said, Fred laughed.

"Ugh, Daph I'm so tired." Fred groaned as he sat on the couch, he took a sip of his coffee. "Me too, Freddie." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Freddie, I'm hungry." She said, "Can we go out for breakfast?"

Fred chuckled, "Absolutely."

"I'm going to take a shower." Daphne said, draining her mug and heading off to the bathroom. Fred made himself another mug off coffee and waited for Daphne to finish in the bathroom before he had a quick shower.

They were both too tired to drive, and agreed that it would probably be safer to walk to work; stopping at Buddy's Breakfast House along the way, which was amusing because Daphne at more than usual when she was hungover.

* * *

Luckily, they weren't the only ones with hangovers; Shaggy sat on the couch, his head in his hand and a mug of coffee sitting on the table, Scooby sitting next to him looking disappointed.

Sara sat in the armchair, wearing a pair of sunglasses and holding a mug of coffee; wearing the same clothes as she was last night.

"Hey, guys." She said, trying to sound more awake than she was. Daphne collapsed onto the couch next to Shaggy and Fred went to make a mug of coffee; that would be his 5th of the morning so far.

Velma sat at the desk with a smug look on her face, "So, I guess you all had a good night last night?" She asked, they all groaned.

"Scooby and I had a good night too, didn't we Scoob." Velma said. "Rhat's right!" He exclaimed, Shaggy groaned, "Like, not t'loud, Buddy."

"What did you guys do?" Daphne asked. "We watched a couple of movies, ordered a pizza, ate some ice cream and I read Scooby a bedtime story and we went to sleep at 10 o'clock." Velma said.

"10 o'clock last night we were on our 3rd round of shots." Sara said, the others groaned. The fun drinking game last night wasn't so much now. "Hey, what happened to Jack?" Fred asked.

"After you guys left, Jack took a cab home, Shaggy and I went to McDonald's and went back to his apartment." Sara said, Velma raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask questions.

"Right gang, listen up, we've got a lot of work to do." Velma said, dropping a thick file onto the coffee table, the rest of the gang ground at the loud sound. "This is going to be a long day, Scoob." She said.

"Ruh-hu."


End file.
